Something Wonderful
by midnight972
Summary: I'd like to wake up, but right now it's to difficult... just let sit here in my self misery for a bit will you!" is probably something George would be saying right about now... post war fic


**_Something wonderful_**

They kept asking

Asking for my opinion…

But all I wanted was to sleep, to forget that I was alive.

I lost my self

I lost my will

You're in heaven

And I'm in hell

Mom can't look at me, 'cause it hurts too much…

It's one of those odd occasions that I wished we weren't identical…

Gin's tough as always,

But I know

She's dying on the inside…

But she's got that guy of hers holding her when she loses it

Dad's been trying to talk; our brothers have as well…

But I can't seem to understand…

…them really at all really

It all comes out sounding like rushing water instead of words…

Why'd it have to happen, you were my other half

I would have given my self for you…

But now I think I wouldn't,

I think I'm facing something worse then death because of you…

Damn sadist

I wish I could just fall asleep, but that buzzing noise keeps waking me up

It keeps telling me I'm alone

That it's to quite when you're not here

I keep searching the room when I wake up, trying to find your mischievous grin, but it's not here, it gone and no one can ever give it the way you do.

We had a visitor the other day…

Sorry but I kissed her

I know we agreed you had dibs…

But man you know how she makes me feel…how you make me feel

Just so you know,

It was something wonderful

…but your smile made it feel like I was cheating…

Like I wasn't allowed to be happy…

Brother

Oh brother

It feels like there are a million hands gripping at my throat

They're trying to kill me

Like they killed you

I'm tempted to let them drag me down to hell

Then maybe my pain might vanish

And I can smile despite my position

…

I opened the curtains today

The sun was shinning…

And I'm tempted to put some stupid cliché, like I was raining on the inside or something…

But in reality, I only felt warm… but that was it

The suns never felt so warm to me

I guess we'd never really paid attention

Mom's cooking again

And dad's going to work

Our brothers are aging

So's Gin…

Potter's been eyeing her like a wild dog

While the book worms growing on Ronald

Angie…

She means well… but her crying all the time just doesn't help…

She'd still gorgeous, and she's still tough…

But everyone has to draw the line when you lose someone…

She's should be in your arms

Not mine…

You'd laugh at how pathetic I've been

I'd laugh too if I remembered how…

Fred… I wanna hit you… if you were alive, I'd kill you…

Flashes of our childhood keep chocking me up

And I wince at the sting of a new set of tears

"You'd feel better if you just let it out." Angie tells me as she combs at my hair.

But I just shake it off…

There be no stopping if I start…

Why'd I have to be so damn attached to a guy who was destined to die?

It'd be so wonderful… If time had just been a lie…

I hate how fate keeps kicking my gut, keeps reminding me of you every time I hug her…

Once upon a time I'd had little fantasies about her…

But now that I got her, I know I'll never truly have her…

Being with me must make it easier, I mean if she was attracted to your ugly mug…

I know time will pass when I look back at this

And feel the same way…

But something keeps nagging at the back of my mind

What's worse?

a life with out love

or a love with out meaning…

-(A.N.)

**_this is something I wrote for a contest, so I gave it all my heart... it's supposed to kind of hint towards emptiness, depression, but also anticipation towards a new future... that our loved one's will go on even when our own lives are gone.... I kept thinking of my own relatives that had past on... and I'm not sure if i could ever bare losing someone so close like George had to... to me it would be much to unbearable..._**

**_so even though he'll go on, his brother will always be someone he'll look to, remembering the good times, the bad, and also remebering his own time of mourning... and maybe regretting his depression, but moving on with life._**


End file.
